OBJECTIVE: To assess the effect of therapeutic warfarin administration upon markers of skeletal turnover and bone mineral density in rhesus monkeys. RESULTS Recently initiated. KEY WORDS Osteoporosis, Anticoagulation, vitamin K, skeletal turnover Department of Medicine (Geriatrics Section) and NIH RR00167